Question: To visit his grandmother, Christopher takes a bike 12.47 miles and a motorcycle 7.64 miles. In total, the journey takes 26.2 minutes. How many miles is Christopher's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Christopher travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ Christopher travels 20.11 miles in total.